The Spongebob Squarepants of Notre Dame (TheBeckster1000's Style)
TheBeckster1000's movie spoof of The Hunchback of Notre Dame Cast *Quasimodo - Spongebob Squarepants (from Spongebob Squarepants) *Esmeralda - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Phoebus - Taran (from The Black Cauldron) *Frollo - Victor Quartermaine (from Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit) *Hugo - Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo) *Victor - Xiro (from Noah's Ark) *Laverne - Kairel (from Noah's Ark) *Archdeacon - Rabbit (from Winnie the Pooh) *Clopin - Owl (from Winnie the Pooh) *Puppet Clopin - Gopher (from Winnie the Pooh) *Achilles - Cyril Proudbottom (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Djali - Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) *Guard Leaders - Team Rocket Members (from Pokemon) *Torturer - Sailor John (from Thomas and Friends) *Quasimodo's Mother - Spongebob's Mom (from Spongebob Squarepants) *Gypsies in Beginning of film - Spongebob's Dad, Squidward, and Larry (from Spongebob Squarepants) *Bird with Quasimodo - Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) *Miller - Geppetto (from Pinocchio) Gallery 2001128-spongebob squarepants.png|Spongebob Squarepants as Quasimodo Eilonwy-the-black-cauldron-19132648-400-300.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Esmeralda Taran smile.jpeg|Taran as Phoebus Victor Quartermaine.png|Victor Quartermaine as Judge Claude Frollo Scrappy Doo in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|Scrappy Doo as Hugo Xiro the Lion.png|Xiro as Victor 250px-Kairel.png|Kairel as Laverne Rabbit in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Rabbit as Archdeacon Profile - Owl.jpg|Owl as Clopin Gopher kingdom hearts.png|Gopher as Puppet Clopin Cyril Proudbottom.jpg|Cyril Proudbottom as Clopin Pigletdisney.jpg|Piglet as Djali No7d2250fcea5fc3c782091a4d3bc928b6.jpg|Team Rocket Members as Frollo's Guards Sailor John.jpg|Sailor John as Torturer SpongeBob's Mom.png|Spongebob's Mom as Quasimodo's Mother SpongeBob's Dad.png|Spongebob's Dad, Squidward Tentacles-0.png|Squidward Tentacles, Larry (SpongeBob SquarePants).png|and Larry as Gypsies in Beginning of the Film Chip the bird.jpg|Chip as Bird with Quasimodo Once-geppetto-2.jpg|Geppetto as Miller (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:TheBeckster1000 Category:Movie spoofs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movies